Diálogos
by Chan J. K
Summary: Série de diálogos cômicos entre Harry e Draco. Slash HD
1. Poções

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 1 –

_Poções_

"Potter, você é tão estúpido."

"Por quê?"

"Olha o que você fez na minha poção. As raízes você põe depois de ferver, não antes."

"Você está bravo?"

"Sim. Muito."

"Mas você ainda vai se encontrar comigo hoje?"

"Claro, Potter."


	2. Interrogatório

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 2 –

_Interrogatório_

"Malfoy, você faltou à aula ontem."

"Eu sei, Testa-Rachada."

"Aonde você foi?"

"Saí com uma garota."

"Sério?!"

"Não."

"Então..."

"Então o quê?"

"O que você fez?"

"Já falei."

"Não falou."

"Cala a boca e me beija, Potter."


	3. Sobrenomes

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 3 –

_Sobrenomes_

"Potter, eu não vou falar com o Weasley."

"Vai sim. Ele tem que saber!"

"O quê? Que é um pobretão retardado?"

"Draco..."

"Potter, eu odeio quando você me chama de Draco."

"Por quê?"

"Bom, Potter, Malfoy fica mais sexy na sua boca."

"Sério, _Malfoy_?"

"É, Potter. Lá vem o Weasley. Vamos fugir!"

"Tenho uma idéia melhor. Se a gente se beijar, ele desmaia?"

"Vamos arriscar."


	4. Isso é Melhor

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 4 –

_Isso é melhor_

"Como assim, Potter?"

"É simples. Eu não vou."

"Vai sim, Potter. Não me interessa se você não sabe dançar."

"Só se você me chamar de Harry..."

"Só se a gente for pra um lugar mais deserto, Potter."

"Mas você não queria ir à festa?"

"Esquece. Isso é melhor, _Harry_."

"Concordo, _Draco_."


	5. Experiência

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 5 –

_Experiência_

"Potter, aula de educação sexual é inútil!"

"Eu não acho, Malfoy."

"Ao contrário de você, _Potty_, eu não sou inexperiente."

"Ah, é assim? Então você e toda a sua _experiência_ se viram sem mim, ok?"

"Pára de palhaçada, Potter. Eu te ensino tudo sobre isso, se a gente matar essa aula."

"Sério?"

"Com certeza."

"Isso é definitivamente melhor na prática."

"Acho que você pegou o espírito, Potter."


	6. Prêmio de Consolação

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 6 –

_Prêmio de Consolação_

"Isso não é justo, Malfoy!"

"Potter, eu só ganhei de você no Quadribol. Não é como se alguém tivesse morrido."

"Você trapaceou!"

"Pela última vez, Potter. Passar a mão no cabelo e vir 'especialmente perfeito', como você mesmo disse, não é trapacear!"

"É sim! Você usou isso pra me desconcentrar!"

"Então não vou te dar o _prêmio_ de consolação..."

"E que _prêmio_ é esse?"

"Só digo se você admitir que ganhei justamente."

"Está bem, eu admito."

"E promete fazer as minhas vontades, porque _eu_ mereço."

"Será um prazer."

"Então vamos."

"Pra onde, sonserino-cheio-de-más-intenções?"

"Você vai ver, grifinório-sexy-e-curioso."


	7. Legilimência

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 7 –

_Legilimência_

"Malfoy, o que raios é isso?"

"Isso, _Harry-Ingrato-Potter_, é um anel de Slytherin."

"E pra quê você me deu isso?"

"Pra você falar língua de cobra."

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Porque eu adoro quando você fala. Você fica muito _delicioso_."

"O que eu fico, Malfoy?"

"Eu não disse nada."

"Disse sim."

"O que eu disse?"

"Você fica muito delicioso..."

"Ah, obrigada, Potter. Eu sei que sou perfeito."

"Draco!"

"Potter, acho melhor você me agarrar logo."

"Eu já tinha pensado nisso."

"Eu sei. Eu sou _legilimente_."

"Adoro quando você faz legilimência, Draco."

"Então fala que nem cobra, vai."

"Só se você me der um beijo antes."

"Eu já tinha pensado nisso, Potter."

"Eu sei. Eu também sou _legilimente_ às vezes."


	8. Amor

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 8 –

_Amor_

"Potter, eu não vou dançar pra você. É ridículo!"

"Draco, acho uma boa idéia você fazer isso. Senão, eu vou embora..."

"Você é mimado, _Harry_."

"E você é sonserino, _Draco_."

"Obrigado pelo elogio."

"Não foi um elogio."

"Imagina se eu fosse um Lufa? Eu ia te mandar cartões de amor e usar uma blusa escrito: _'Eu amo__Harry Potter'_."

"Você disse amor?"

"Disse, Potter. _SE_ eu fosse um lufa."

"Eu só vou te beijar se você dançar, Draco."

"Claro, Potter. Se você dançar comigo."

"Está bem. Te amo, Draco."

"Também te amo, _Potty_. Mas isso fica entre nós."


	9. Affair

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 9 –

_Affair_

"Você não é meu namorado, Potter."

"E o que eu sou, afinal?"

"Você é um _affair_."

"E isso seria...?"

"Você é estúpido mesmo..."

"Malfoy!"

"_Affair_ é um caso, alguém que você agarra de vez em quando, sabe?"

"É só isso que eu sou?"

"É. Mas eu te amo, Pottyzinho."

"_Affair's _se amam?"

"Não."

"Então...?"

"Feliz dia dos namorados, Potter."

"Feliz dia dos namorados, Malfoy."


	10. Sóbrios

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 10 –

_Sóbrios_

"Como assim a Granger está desconfiada?"

"O que eu posso fazer se você ficou se esfregando em mim na frente dela?"

"Eu estava bêbado. Fora do meu estado normal, Potter."

"É, mas isso não explica o fato de a gente ter se beijado no corredor."

"Ela viu isso também?"

"Viu."

"E a gente estava sóbrio?"

"Não lembro."

"Ah, Potter. Eu acho que estou ficando bêbado..."

"Bêbados não têm consciência pesada. Vamos continuar o que a gente parou."

"Sim... hic!"

"Você imita bêbados muito mal, Draquinho."

"É, eu acho que não colou, Pottyzinho."

"Se te animar, saiba que você está muito _bom_ com essa roupa."

"Me animou, Harry-_Pervertido_-Potter."


	11. Pedaço

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 11 –

_Pedaço_

"Malfoy, pare de olhar pras garotas da Corvinal."

"Olhar não tira pedaço, Potter."

"Tira sim."

"Então eu não vou te olhar mais."

"Por quê?"

"Porque senão vou tirar um pedaço seu e eu quero você inteiro."

"Isso me deixou arrepiado, Draco."

"Eu sei. Eu tenho esse poder nas pessoas."

"Não muda de assunto. Aquelas garotas ficam babando em você."

"Igual a você, Potter."

"É, mas só eu posso!"

"Sabe, acho que elas precisam me ver te agarrando pra se tocar de que eu só tenho do bom e do melhor."

"Isso foi um elogio, Malfoy?"

"É, pode-se dizer que sim."

"Então, por que você não prova do _melhor_?"

"E provar tira pedaço?"

"Não sei, você devia arriscar."

"Tem toda razão, _Potty_."


	12. Castigo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 12 –

_Castigo_

"De quem foi a idéia de se esconder aqui, Malfoy? Sua!"

"Eu sei, mas se não fosse isso você não teria se rendido ao meu charme."

"Charme? Você não tem charme, Malfoy."

"Não foi o que pareceu ontem..."

"Mas por causa disso a gente vai cumprir detenção!"

"É, mas nos colocaram em uma masmorra fechada por 4 horas, Potter."

"Pensando por essa perspectiva... até que é uma boa idéia."

"Então, quem é o cara perfeito entre nós?"

"Você, claro."

"É assim que eu gosto, Potter. Continue assim e você ganha uma recompensa."

"Eu amo receber suas recompensas, mas gosto mais dos castigos."

"Eu também prefiro quando você é um menino malvado, Potty."

"Ah, é? Então eu posso te agarrar à força e você vai gritar por socorro?"

"Bom, sim, você pode. E sim, eu vou gritar."

"Loirinho tão dramático..."

"Então, quando você pretende me agarrar até eu te castigar, Harry-_Malvado_-Potter?"

"É pra já, Draco-_Perfeito_-Malfoy."


	13. Cabelos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 13 –

_Cabelos_

"Potter, eu adoro passar as mãos no seu cabelo. Ele é tão rebelde."

"Sério?"

"É. Agora diz que o meu cabelo é mais bonito, vai."

"Não."

"Porquê?"

"Não gosto de alimentar o seu ego, Draco. Você fica muito convencido."

"Ah, Potter, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu sou um cara muito cobiçado, e além disso..."

"O quê?"

"Bom, as pessoas devem me invejar muito."

"Já sei: porque você é lindo?"

"Obrigado, mas não. Porque eu sou o único que pode agarrar e fazer o que quiser com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

"Ah..."

"Olha, Pottah, você ficou vermelinho. Ai, meu Deus! Que coisa fofa!"

"Agora você é sentimental, Draco?"

"Claro que não, mas essa sua carinha me deixou fora do meu estado normal."

"Não me olha assim, Malfoy. A gente está num lugar público e..."

"Não é como se as pessoas não notassem como a gente se olha, Harry. E não esqueça dos nossos desaparecimentos nas aulas..."

"Mas eu não quero que..."

"Ah, Potter. Você está parecendo a Granger!"

"Vai pra longe, Malfoy. Não quero me encrencar."

"Ah, pára, Potty. Se você deixar eu te agarrar, pode fazer o que quiser comigo mais tarde."

"Ok, eu me rendo. Me beija até o meu cabelo ficar da cor do seu."

"Vai ser preciso muito beijo."

"Eu sei."


	14. Estudos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 14 –

_Estudos_

"Malfoy?"

"Oi."

"Quer estudar hoje?"

"Não..."

"Mas eu não sei nada de Poções..."

"Rasteje... Viva miseravelmente... E quando aprender a matéria, me procure."

"O quê?"

"Eu não preciso estudar."

"Por que não?"

"Ao contrário de você, Potter, eu tenho cérebro."

"O que deu em você, hein?"

"Nada. Só quero mostrar no que dá ser burro e irresponsável!"

"Draco, você está preocupado comigo?"

"Eu? Não... Que isso..."

"Sim, você está! Que coisa mais..."

"Para de babar, Potter, senão vou ter que bater nessa sua cabeça burra."

"Se isso me fizer aprender..."

"Sabe, meu pai me disse uma vez que ensinaram poções pra ele de um jeito especial. Eu poderia tentar..."

**(N/A: **_Referência à fic Química, onde Snape ensina poções para Lucius de uma maneira __diferente_

"Sério? Está bem... Aqui nessa página, to com dificuldade aqui."

"Potter, seu idiota! To falando de _outra coisa_ muito mais divertida! Cara, que garoto burro..."

"Também te amo, Draquinho. A gente pode "estudar" agora?"

"Menino estudioso, você..."

"Com um professor desses..."


	15. Paixão Contida

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime.

— x —

**Diálogos  
por J.K. Chan**

Betagem:** Madam Lestat e POTOlover**

* * *

– Capítulo 15 –

_Paixão contida_

"Potter, aqueles dois ali não são o Weasley e a Granger?"

"Eu... Acho que sim."

"E eles estão... Ai, eu acho que vou vomitar."

"É, eles... Estão? Eu não... Sabia."

"Mas eles vão morrer sufocados desse jeito. Olha isso, eles precisam respirar."

"Isso tudo foram anos de paixão contida... Agora que eles resolveram botar pra fora, dá nisso."

"Ah é, e nós não sabemos nada sobre esse tipo de coisa, né?"

"Claro que não."

"Eles parecem estar de divertindo, Potter. Você realmente pretende interrompe-los?"

"Eu? Não..."

"Então porque está olhando pra eles como se quisesse come-los vivos? Não vá me dizer que você está com ciúmes..."

"Não, Draco, claro que não. É que... Sei lá, essa paixão deles me deu muita idéias indevidas. Afinal, eu e você estamos no meio do jardim, né? Em público."

"Hum... Isso pode ser resolvido, Potter. Mas depois não vai se arrepender de ter escolhido ficar na palma da mão de Draco Malfoy. Afinal, são anos de paixão contida."

"Eu? Me arrepender? Como, se a minha sanidade já foi embora pelo ralo?"

"Realmente, eu perdi a minha naquele dia, no Madame Malkin, quando eu te encontrei."

"Isso seria uma declaração de amor, Draco?"

"Não, _Potter_, e pra você é Malfoy. Agora, me dá licença que eu tenho um _duelo_ marcado com o meu arquiinimigo na floresta."

"Aposto que ele vai acabar com você."

"Veremos, Potter. Veremos."

— x —

**N/A: **_Oi! Bom, gente, recoloquei os capítulos de uma forma mais bonitinha... E agora, quem quiser mandar review pedindo sugestão, manda, porque... Tchan tchan tchan tchan..._

_Vou escrever mais diálogos em breve!_

_Isso crianças... Vou estalar os dedos, molhar a pena no tinteiro e trabalhar pelo entretenimento gratuito de vocês._

_Tirem o refrigerante do freezer. Vai congelar!_

_Beijos J.K._


End file.
